It's Time
by QueenBhanavi
Summary: It's time for the Hunter exam and a bunch of unlikely friends join, a princess, an assasin, an island boy, a brother, a doctor to be, and a survivor. What will happen to these unlikely friends? Read and find out! May change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**POV – ****Hendrix**

I sighed for about the hundneth time that minute, '_What am I doing here again? Oh yeah that's right'_

**Flashback**

_"__Hendrix."_

_"__Yes father."_

_"__I think it's about time for you to take the Hunter Exam."_

_"__Hmmm? Mmm okay. I was wondering when you were going to ask me about it. After all I'm not the son of one of the best hunters in the world, I have a reputation to uphold after all."_

_"__It starts in three days, when do you plan on leaving?"_

_"__Mmm, in the morning." I was almost to the stairs when I turned around. "Oh and father."_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__I plan on surpassing you."_

_"__Okay, you can try, at least."_

**End Flashback**

I stared down at the badge on my chest. It read 1. Well that's to be expected, seeing as my father was the best of them. That's when I heard the elevator open for what was the 402nd time. Then I saw three, people, step out one was a kid that looked a couple years younger than me, a man in his mid 30s, aspiring to be a doctor, if his medical case was anything to go by and a, a, a IT, who was very feminine, although IT could be a boy, that's when my eyes widened, IT was a Kurta, I could tell by IT's wear. That's when I decided to go introduce myself, as I walked up someone else was introducing them self, none other than a square nosed Tonpa, and just as he was handing out juice. I internally smirked. Just as the boy was about to drink it, I said, "I wouldn't trust this one, he's Tonpa, the rookie crusher, he laced laxatives in the drinks." Every one proceeded to throw the cans away.

The spiky haired one spoke up "Arigato! Um what's you name?"

"Henrix."

"Arigato Harry, my name's Gon! This is Kurapika, and Leorio." He put out his hand, I took it and shook it.

"Listen, this may sound strange, but you strikingly remind me of my father."

"That's odd, what's your father's name? Maybe I know him.

"Mmmm, I doubt it, I barely know him myself, he's always working, but his name is Ging, Ging Frescess." All of the trio's eyes widened at the name, for a second I thought it was, because he was famous, then Gon found it in him to speak, "Wait, but that would mean, you're my, you're my, brother!"

"WHAT!" I started muttering under my breath, all the while pacing. "This, this can't be, my brother died at birth, no, no, no, no. He's dead, he's dead, this can't be." Yet as much as I tried to wrap my head around it, I couldn't, my brother was dead and yet he was standing right in front of me, I needed to know for sure. "Gon."

"Yeah?"

"When's you're birthday?"

"May 5th."

"How old are you?"

"12."

"That confirms it."

"Confirms what?" I face palmed.

"You're my brother."

"Cool!" I face palmed again, then suddenly

"Lilililililililililililililililililillililililili"

"The entry time for this year's Hunter Exam has ended, you are to follow me." He then started walking? Running? Something, something un-human down a tunnel that wasn't there before.

"I forgot to introduce my self, I am Satotz, the first phase examiner, you must follow me to the Second Phase." Then one of the examinees shouted out. "What about the First Phase!?"

"It has already commenced."

We had been running for hours when I remembered about the Kurta, so I turned to him and asked. "May I ask how you are alive? The Kurta clan was massakered years ago, with no survivors. Also, are you a man or a woman, I think you are a man, but you are very feminine" All IT did was open and close IT's mouth, like a fish, then IT responded "Yes, I am a man, and I was not there when my clan was slaughtered. Also, I would like to know how you knew what I am."

"Ahh, that was easy, all Kurta wear something of the like of what you're wearing."

"And how would you know what the Kurta wear?"

"Dad, he's always traveling, I would personally be quite surprised if he didn't find the Kurta at one point or another, and he would always tell me of his adventures when he was home instead of exploring, and if he ever ran out of stories he would tell me stories of before I was born, so I heard about your clan at one point or another."

"Ahh, I see." I thought to myself '_Can you believe this is all happening while we're running?'_

**POV – Killua**

"Hey, wait up kid! Show the Hunter Exam some respect!" '_Sounds like that that dude with the glasses' _

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

"Why?"

"Why… This is an endurance test!"

"No it isn't." _'Oh it's that kid with the spiky hair.'_

"Gon! What are you saying!" _'Oh his name is Gon.'_

"The examiner only told us to follow him." _'It's that other kid'_

"Whose side are you on? Huh!" _'I wonder how old they are?'_

"Ne, how old are you two?"

"I'm twelve years old."  
"And I'm fourteen, it's Hendrix, by the way."

"Hmm… Guess I'll run too." _'Now for the cool skateboard trick.'_

"That's cool!" Gon exclaimed

**POV – Silvia**

_'__This is boring. Oh hey that sounds like some kids my age! Finally, this was getting _way _to boring.'_

_"__KILLUA!" 'no no no.' _

_"__SILVIA!"_

"What are you doing here!"

"More importantly, what are _you _doing here!"

"Oh hey Killua, do you you know her?"

"Yes, yes he does know me, I'm his fiancée after all."

_"__WHAT!"_ Everyone exclaimed in this group of sorts. '_I'm going to get a headache before the day's out.'_

"Oh don't act like it's all that surprising, there are many cases in which esteemed families will marry off one off their children in order to keep ties, peace, et cetera. As it goes that has happened between my family, the Equafax and my dear Killua's family, the Zol-" Suddenly Killua slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't mention _them_." He spat out the 'them' like it was a rotton egg, "ever again until I say so." Removing his hand from my mouth I said "Oh? Why not? Did you run away or something?"

"That's exactly what I did."

"Oh? The family to harsh on you?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"I just, just, didn't want to do _that_ anymore."

"Oh, I see, I probably wouldn't want to do _that _either." And I meant it.

Then who I found out later to be Leorio spoke up. "Wait you mean _the _Equafax family, the royal family that rules over half of the globe! You're _that_ Silvia Equafax!"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "That's the one. I got tired of being cooped up in that castle, so I ran away, much like my dear Killua here." When I said 'here' I jutted my thumb behind me, to point at Killua.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this story! Um, this is my first A/N so anyways, you can call me Silvia, it's not my real name, but I really like it. you can tell, as I use it in all my stories. So anyways, Please R&amp;R I would love the feedback! Umm, I've been talking ****to long, so on to the story!**

**I do not own HxH, I only own my OC's and any plot changes I make.**

* * *

_Recap: Then who I found out later to be Leorio spoke up. "Wait you mean _the_ Equafax family, the royal family that rules over half of the globe! You're that Silvia Equafax!"_

_"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "That's the one. I got tired of being cooped up in that castle, so I ran away, much like my dear Killua here." When I said 'here' I jutted my thumb behind me, to point at Killua._

* * *

POV - Silvia

Gon, Hendrix Killua, and I were at the top of the stairs, panting. Not for long though, we were soon arguing over who had won the race. then Gon asked Satotz who had won, and if this was where the Second Phase was. Satotz replied by saying "You arrived simultaneously and, no, we still have quite a ways to go." Eventually Gon came to a conclusion.

"How about this, I'll buy Hendrix dinner, and he can buy me dinner. Killua, you buy Silvia dinner, and Silvia you but Killua dinner!"

"That's sounds good." '_Well, it would be a lot simpler if we all buy ourselves dinner, but still, it's sweet.'_

By this time the other applicants had arrived _'Well the one's that aren't weak anyway.' _I thought smugly to myself.

Suddenly something claiming to be the real examiner appeared, I just tuned everything out. I opened my eyes only when I felt cards whizzing by me.

"I see, I see. So your the real one." It was the creepy clown dude. I tuned everything out again, this time keeping my eyes open, so I didn't get startled again. 'Cause of this I noticed when we started running again. This time through a swamp. 'I. HATE. SWAMPS. UCK.'

* * *

**Later**

* * *

POV - Killua

I noticed Silvia trudging along glumly "Hey, Silvia. You okay?"

"No! I. HATE. SWAMPS!"

"Want me to carry you?"

"If it will get me out of this swamp."

"It won't get you out, put you won't have to run in it."

"Okay. It's better than having to run in this horrible place." I picked her up carrying her bridle stile, then glanced down to make sure she was comfortable. She had laced her arms around my neck. I blushed noticing that she actually looked, good, well in her jeans and tight black tank-top, and with her silver-tinted hair that completed her soft blue eyes. We almost could be related, I realized, which only made me blush a little bit more than the pink that was already tinted. I couldn't believe that she was my fiancée. _'This might be the only part I might keep that is related to my family.'_

* * *

POV - Silvia

When Killua had offered to carry me I had gladly accepted, not wanting to run anymore, especially in this swamp. When he swept me up in bridal style I was albeit surprised, but it did not show. Instead I laced my arms around fiancé's neck, and looked forward. I could feel his gaze on me, and when I finally looked up at him, I saw him staring at me, I couldn't read his eyes, but they were warm, and he had a small smile on his lips, albeit sad, but somehow, still happy. _'However that works.' _I thought, ruining the moment, even if it was only in my head. I smiled, I reached my head up, and in the spur of the moment I kissed him. We both blushed profusely. At that moment I was glad that Gon had left with his brother to go save Kurapika and Leorio, from that creepy clon dude. _'What was his name again? Hosoka? Hisosa? Hisoka? Yeah that was it! It was Hisoka!'_

* * *

POV - Killua

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"_ 'Why did she do that! It's not that unreasonable seeing as she _is _my fiancée. But still that was uncalled for!' _"Why did you do that!"

"I have absolutely no idea. But no need to be so dumb founded, it's not anything weird, were going to do that more as we get older. So stop acting like it's the end of the world."

"No need to be so blunt."

"Shut up." Then she pulled me into _another _kiss. When we pulled apart she spoke up again. "Can you believe this is is taking place while we'r-"

"Ahem."

"Okay, okay, _you're _running."_  
_

"Thank you."

* * *

**Later**

* * *

POV - Silvia

We were running along to look for pigs to cook for the Second Faze, when suddenly Gon slid down a hill, followed by Hendrix, Killua, me, Kurapika, and finally Leorio. Suddenly, Gon stopped, followed by lots of 'oofs' from everyone, Killua was annoyed I could tell, "Gon! What was that for!"

"Found them." was his only reply.

Thant's when I noticed something. "Uh, guys? I think they're munching on bones."

"Wait, don't tell me, they're carnivores!?" It was Kurapika who spoke.

After a while we had all caught the pigs by hitting them on the forehead, and the other examinies caught on as well, and we all stampeded back to the 'kitchen' I planned to make my not-so-famous-but-really-good pork soup. I made lots so that Killua and the other could have some too, I was done by the time Kurapika was done, coming down after a stinging insult, _"You're no better than 403!"_ _'Ouch.' _I ladled the soup into two bowls, one large, and one medium. I then brought them up to the two examiners. Buhara emedietly gulped his down in one gulp, while Menchi eyed it, then no finding anything wrong with the appearance, tried a bite. Her eyes lit up with happiness. she then spoke, "I'm full, everyone has failed, exapt for this you lady right here." There were cries of outrage including, but not limited to, "You only passed her because she's a girl!" "This isn't fair!" and many others. Just as Menchi was about to speak I inturupted her.

"May I do the honors?"

"But of course."

"LISTEN UP!" That certainly got their attention. "Do you want to know why I passed while the rest of you didn't!?"

There was a colective chorus of "YES!"

"Well I'll tell you why, It's because," I paused for dramatical effect, "I accually tried! While you only roasted the pig until it looked done, or adding something to make it look better, none of you accually tried you're absolute best, and then some!" I turned to Menchi and spoke softer, "Think I should go on?"

"I think you scared them enough."

"Aww. One more thing?"

"Fine." I turned back to the crowd. "Do you get it now?!" Everyone was to scared to respond.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chappie! Tell me what you think of Silvia, my writing, any pointers, ideas, ANYTHING! Okay! Bye-bye**


End file.
